Love is in the air
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Spring, the flowers,the sun shining, and birds singing. Yami will prove to Yugi that love is in the air at these season. How will he do it? Lemon, yaoi and fluffnes YYxY


Nekogal: Hey there, guess what? Winter is gone and Spring is back! Oh yeah, and for that I will make a fic. Or just I used Spring to write a lemon...

This contains: lemon, fluffness and yaoi.

Yugi: -blushes- oh god…

Yami: don't worry Aibou, I'll be nice with you –hugs Yugi-

Yugi: o-ok

Nekogal: enjoy it!

**IFLOVEISAFEELINGIDON'TWANTTOFEELANYMORE**

A small figure was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his breathing was slow and calming, from the window the rays of light coming from the sun and reflecting on his face. He opened his amethyst eyes slowly, to find his dark sitting on the bed and staring at him.

"Good morning Yami"

"Good morning sunshine"

Yugi gave a yawn and scratched his head, wondering why his lover was awake so early in the morning. Still it didn't matter, he loved to be with him at any second.

Yugi stood from the bed. "Why are you up so early Yami?"

Yami took Yugi closer to him and gave a slight kiss on the lips. "Because today is spring remember?"

The smaller wrapped his arms around his dark's neck and glared deeper in his eyes. "Yes, but why is it so important?"

Yami smirked. "Because today Yugi, love is in the air, and I want to show to you how deep my love is for you"

Yugi blushed. "I love you too, but you will have to wait after breakfast" Giving another kiss Yugi got apart from Yami. "I'll take a shower, do you think you can wait?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting for you here"

Yugi blew a kiss to his lover and the other caught it very fast. Yugi smiled at his dark and made his way to the bathroom. Opening the shower and getting his clothes off ready for the bath.

Outside the bathroom was Yami waiting very patiently for his light, thinking of how he could show his love. The pharaoh smirked at his dirty thoughts and soon the door of the restroom opened showing little Yugi with nothing but a white towel around his waist, water falling from his hair and skin.

Yami just looked the body of Yugi, without saying a single word, just staring with a naughty look on his eyes.

"Y-Yami why are you looking at me like that?"

Yami stood up from the bed and walked near Yugi. "Aibou, is just that looking at you in this state, it makes me lose control" He kept walking until he round up Yugi on a wall, with his arms resting next to his lover's head.

"Yami could you please, wait a little more? If we eat breakfast we will have more energy for this…"

Yami gave a kiss on Yugi's forehead "I love the way how you think" The pharaoh moved his hands down from Yugi's shoulders to his waist, loving the feeling of his pale skin against Yami's hands. "Get your clothes, we must eat breakfast"

Yami was still in the room with Yugi, enjoying how he was changing his clothes. He was on a chair staring at the back of his light, who turned his face around to give him a cheerful smile

* * *

Both boys came down of the room to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Yami sat on a chair in front of the table, and Yugi went towards the counter. "Tell me koi, what would you like?"

"With you here is enough"

Yugi smiled and blushed. "Then I will give you some waffles, with my special secret"

Breakfast was silent, they did not tell anything to each other when finally both finished eating. Yugi stood up and grabbed the plates, going to the sink and began washing them. Feeling two arms surround his waist from behind, and warm breathing on his neck Yugi turned around to see Yami.

"You look so hot when you wash the dishes, did you know that sweetie?"

Yugi giggled. "You tell me that all the day, at every time koi"

"It's because is true" Yami began to open Yugi's shirt and slowly getting it off, letting it to fall on the floor. He turned Yugi so they could be face to face, looking into amethyst eyes Yami got closer and leaned into a deep kiss that last long. Moaning of pleasure both boys hold each other tight until they had to breathe.

"Can I now?"

"Don't waste any second"

Yami picked up Yugi bridal style and ran upstairs to their room, both laughing of what was going to happen. Yami opened the room pushing it with his right leg, laying carefully his lover on the bed.

The pharaoh sat on top of Yugi getting his clothes and his lover's pants off, looking at his body before he could begin. Yami smiled and began kissing Yugi's neck softly, making the little one to moan loud; the pharaoh now was biting the soft neck tasting the flavor of the skin with such passion, moving both of his hands down to Yugi's legs.

Little Yugi was moaning so loud, he never felt something like this, it was so much pleasure, Yami went lower to Yugi's nipples, biting and licking them in circular motion while with his hands he was giving a massage to the younger's member.

"Yami! Oh…that feels so damn good, d-don't stop!

Once Yami finished with the left nipple, he continued with the other one so it wasn't alone, his hands doing the same that before but faster even in sometimes he squashed it producing to Yugi scream sometimes. Pushing his waist against Yugi's, both boys moaning when their members touched a little. 

Yami satisfied with the nipples went down to Yugi's member, licking it softly down and up, his tongue tasting every single part of it and enjoying it a lot. Yugi did not wanted to stop, and pushed Yami's head deeper and arched his back. The pharaoh now was sucking from it wishing that his lover could give something to him. 

To get what he wanted Yami got Yugi fully inside his mouth, the other boy feeling warmth and wet.

"Y-Yami…I'm gonna…gonna!

It was too late, the white and milky liquid was pouring but inside Yami's mouth who was drinking it. The release was strong and hurt a little, but it didn't matter if Yami was with him in that moment. After Yami finished drinking he got up and looked at Yugi with his crimson eyes, Yugi giggled when he saw Yami stained on his mouth.

"What is it love?"

"You have a stain in here" Yugi licked away the liquid from Yami's mouth "Now Yami I want to feel you…inside of me"

Yami growled "You are so naughty…" Now the pharaoh was in position, in front of Yugi's entrance. "You ready?"

"Just do it!"

Yami immediately got inside of Yugi, the little one gave a slight scream of pleasure and pain. Now the older began to thrust in and out slowly to make sure Yugi was ok, hearing some moans of the smaller he made it a little faster and harder.

Yugi was moaning and screaming so loudly, both of their minds full of lust, making the bed to creak. Yami was going further trying to find the sensitive point of Yugi, to find it he was moving in different angles.

"Oh…that feels great…oh Y-Yami!"

Yami was starting to get desperate, finally he could find it

"YAMI! OH YAMI!!"

Yami smiled at his lovers screams and went further and further, kissing Yugi in the mouth at the same time. The little one was moaning and screaming like he never did, it felt so good.

"M-more Yami! OH YAMI!"

Trying to please their wishes Yami went over the hedge, Yugi was screaming so loud of pleasure, he couldn't hold it, and then his mind turned blank, he only could feel Yami inside of him and the pharaoh's lips kissing his neck.

A few minutes later Yugi returned back, he looked everything a little dizzy but was ok. Yami was still hitting Yugi's prostate, with his hands exploring the other's legs fully and completely.

"YAMI HARDER!"

Still thrusting in and out, making skin contact at every single second. Yami loved the sensation when the walls of Yugi got tight. In a minute Yami could feel a cum coming, he tried to hold it but with failure, his seed now was inside of Yugi, both moaning at the feeling. And to finish it Yami used his last energy to get out of Yugi and fall next to him on the bed.

Both exhausted looked at each other with a big smile.

"You were right Yami, love is in the air" 

They gave a slight kiss, got closer than before to feel the warmth of the other's body and finally they sleep.

**YOUREGRETWILLKILLMEFROMINSIDE**

Nekogal: I know…the ending sucked, also that this is my first complete lemon. Hope you liked it.

Yami: Oh, I did

Yugi: me too, you should write lemons more often

Nekogal Oo I will…try.

Yugi: Review please! 


End file.
